


5 Years Later

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of it being Carmilla that proposes it's nervous clumsy Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Years Later

Laura was pacing in their apartment, Carmilla had gone out to do who knows what, but Laura herself was nervous.

She texts Lafontaine again.

Everything is set and perfect right?”

For the 8th time yes

She had been texting them all day making sure things were set for that evening.

Laura sighs and sits down, her vampire should be home in the next thirty minutes.

The planning for this took months, especially when Carmilla picks upon the little things.

She sits down and smooth’s out her ‘little black dress’ that falls to the knee, with sporadic sequins sewn in here and there.

Looking at the clock, she bites her lip in anticipation.

"Oh gosh this isn’t helping me!" Laura gets up and runs into the game room to occupy her time till her girlfriend comes home.

Soon the door opens and Carmilla drags herself into the front hallway, dropping a bag by the bench and sits down to take her shoes off.

"Carm!?"

The vampire looks up smiling hearing Laura’s voice, “Yeah, cupcake its me.”

Laura comes running around the corner, red heels in hand, “Oh don’t take your shoes off love, we are going out.”

The older woman groans, “I just got home from a not so nice day…”

"I promise I will make it worth your while…" Laura says trailing off with a smile.

"The last time you said that, Lafontaine barged into our dorm room in college." Carmilla deadpans as she slips her boots back on; making sure the slacks were over them.

Carmilla stands, and looks at her girlfriend, “Wow…”

"You like?" Laura asks turning slowly, revealing her bare back; the material only went to her waist.

"I love sweetheart," Carmilla says pulling the woman to her and giving her a kiss.

"Good, but we need to get going!." Laura states, slipping the heels on and magically becoming the vampire’s height.

"Alright darling, lead the way." the vampire offers her arm, which Laura takes and they leave; locking the door behind them.

As they get outside a limousine is there ready and waiting for them.

“A limo, thought I was the one that did the fancy?” Carmilla asks, as Laura slides into the back seat, and she follows.

"Well this is special," the human states, cuddling into her girlfriend’s side as they start heading out.

"Did I forget our anniversary?" Carmilla asks worriedly.

Laura laughs and kisses her cheek, “No, and you never forget anything.”

"Very true, so what is the occasion?" she asks, holding Laura close.

"Just to celebrate us, I mean we have been together five years and going strong." Laura says smiling big.

"It’s been that long already, even with all the escapades we get into…" Carmilla smiles remembering some memories at Silas University, to them finally moving in together.

Then a hand brings her from her thoughts, she looks at Laura.

"Hey" Laura says, "You drifted off on me there,"

"Just remembering stuff, like battling my mother, you graduating, watching Lafontaine and Perry finally getting together."

"You are a big softie, and I love you," Laura says leaning up and capturing the vampire’s lips in a sweet kiss.

As they kiss they didn’t realize the vehicle had stopped, and the driver opened the door for them.

The driver coughs.

Carmilla looks up and grins, “Apparently we are here.”

"Heh…yeah." Laura says turning a light pink.

They both get out, and arm in arm look around.

"Wait…"

They were at Silas Univeristy.

"Why are we here, is there some evil that needs to be killed again, I swear I just killed something today…" Carmilla was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"No evil, just trust me." Laura smiles when the vampire kisses her finger, "I promise, this is all good."

See when they moved in together, they decided to stay nearby; just in case things got sticky again.

"Alright cupcake, I trust you."

They walk to their old dorm, a few students were around but not many since it was summer.

Laura leads her right up to their old dorm room; 307.

Carmilla touches the door, smiling as she remembered the first time she even entered the room.

~Flash back~

"Hey." 

Laura turns in her chair, “Excuse me but who the hell are you?”

"I’m your new roommate sweetheart."

~End Flash Back~

"I love your smile" Laura says watching Carmilla.

"I love yours too, was remembering the first time we met." the vampire slides her hand down the door and rests it on the door knob.

"Well you gonna open it?" Laura asks getting giddy.

"Yes creampuff, " Carmilla replies with a chuckle and turns the knob and pushing the door open.

As the door opens it doesn’t reveal the two beds that should have been there and the desk.

Instead there is a small table in the center with what looked like some glasses and two plates of food.

"What…." 

Laura pulls Carmilla into the room and shuts the door, “I wanted to do something special.”

The vampire smiles, not her usual smirk but a full blown happy smile.

"Baby, I would have been happy just to sit with you, but this is amazing."

She was beginning to wonder what was going on, looking at the floor there were rose petals scattered everywhere; candles were the light that illuminated the room.

"Let’s eat!" Laura says excited and bounces up and down, forgetting she was in heels; begins to fall.

With vampire speed, Carmilla catches her “Careful sweetheart, I don’t want a broken girlfriend.”

Laura smiles, and with the help of Carmilla gets her footing.

Being a gentle-woman, Carmilla pulls out Laura’s chair and helps her sit, then moves to her seat.

She noticed two bottles, one in a ice bucket and the other by her plate; picking up the one by her plate she looks at Laura, “What is this?”

"Well since I would be dragging you here, I figured you may need some blood, so made sure we had some." 

Laura reaches for the bottle in bucket, and pours two glasses of champagne; handing one to Carmilla.

"To us, and our future." Laura raises her glass.

Smiling the vampire raises her, then they drink, “You are one of a kind Laura.”

They both eat, talking about memories and some of the things they may miss from their college days.

After they were finished, Laura gets up and goes to a shelf that had a speakers on it.

Grabbing her phone that she has now (very much updated) she plugs it in and puts on some music.

She turns around, and sees Carmilla grin and stand from the table.

The music was classical, something they could Waltz too.

Walking over Carmilla extends her hand and bows halfway, “My I have this dance, M’Lady?”

Slipping into a more old fashioned way of speaking.

"You may," Laura replies taking her hand and being pulled close.

The dance around the room, both experts now and just laughing as Carmilla dips her.

"You are such a romantic, even if other’s don’t see it." Laura says, getting back into step.

"Dancing is one way I love to express myself, freeing." Carmilla smiles and twirls her girlfriend. "And you are romantic too, this is amazing, love."

Laura nods and then stops dancing, taking the older woman’s hand, “Carmi…there is something I want to say.”

Instantly the vampire’s eyes show concern and her forehead scrunches up in worry.

"No, no it’s not bad Carm, just give me a second." Laura says, she kisses the woman’s cheek and goes to her purse grabbing something.

The vampire stands there confused, but waits as patiently as she can.

Coming back Laura keeps one hand behind her back, “Carmilla, the day you walked into my life I wanted to get rid of you, but now five years later..”

She takes a breath, then continues.

"Here we stand, in the place that we met in not the greatest of circumstances. We argue, we make up, we hurt each other and then heal each other too."

She notices Carmilla’s eyes starting to water, stepping forward she takes Carmilla’s hand.

"I never thought I could find a love like we have, and be lucky enough to keep it. Some may say we don’t work, human and vampire but i say we do perfectly, and I cannot see myself in the future without you in it. Carmilla Karnstein, we are perfect together and I want to ask…"

Laura gets down on one knee and produces a small velvet box, opening to reveal a simple black band, with a red ruby in the center.

"Will you marry me?"

The vampire stood there for a couple seconds as a few tears stream down her face, then she slowly begins to nod.

"Yes Laura Hollis, I will marry you." She states and pulls the smaller woman to her, kissing her with love and passion.

As they break so Laura could take a couple breath’s, she takes the ring out of the box and put’s it on her now Fiancee’s hand.

"I love you, Carm."

"I love you too, Laura."

Carmilla hugs her tightly, “So whats for dessert?”

Laura looks at her, “Me of course”

End

This one was a lot of fun, hope you enjoyed.

~Astron


End file.
